Wing
by Metal Freak-hi again
Summary: I fall asleep under a tree in someone's front yard and meet a odd family. read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

**OK this is my 1st story so please reviuew but be kind thanks=)**

"Wing if you had any sense at all you would give up!" Shane spat as he walked in a circle around of the darkness of the room, I could only see his cold blue eyes.

"Ha! Only fools give up, I'm suprised YOU haven't!" I spat back as I got up off the cold wooden floor.I could now see his dark hair and the jagged scar that runs across his left eye.I remebered when I gave him that scar.I ran towards him, using all the energy I had the last moment, Shane stuck his foot out, kicking me in my gut and causing me to slide across the floor. I laid there on my back, no energy left, when i suddenly heard a loud crack and felt a pain surging through my arm worse than anything i ever felt before.I realized that Shane had stepped on my arm with steel sole boots, braking it.I let out a screech of pain so loud i bet the Chinese heard shaking from the pain, i heard Shane mockingly say 'oops' then laugh evilly before leaving, A minuet later i realized why.I hurd sirens a little wile away.I knew I had to get outta there now, no matter how much pain I was in.I got up, with much diffucalty, I unfurled my wings, flue up and charged towords one of the three windows with what little strength I had regained.I broke through it with my non-broken arm, and smelling blood let me know i probably had a huge gash in my arm now.I was thank full that my gray jacket was tied around my waist, it was torn up enough alredy and I need SOMETHING to keep me cut arm stung a little from the wind wipping ageist it but it was nothing compared to my other arm.

I should probably start from the bigging of my life but that's so boring!So here's what you need to know- I'm not a normal teenager (in case you haven't noticed), my name is Wing (wow I bet this is all new to you), I'm 98% human and 2% bird so I have wings (they are Choclate Brown and White).Shane, that dude down there, ya him, I hate him and of course he hates me too, He's got wings too but mine are WAY cooler, and we have battles like that one that just ended only I usually win.I've got brown eyes and brown hair, I don't know how old I am or who my family is but thay probably don't love me concitering they gave me to the White-coats at the Lab!One last thing, I have powers, they are mind reading, super strength, and super speed(when flying).Well that's all you need to know for now.  
I had been flying when suddenly, everything went black,and when I could see again, I was lower, I realized I had blacked out.I knew I had to stop and sleep.I looked down and saw a tree, it was in somebody's front yard but I NEED to sleep,I'd just have to sleep in it. I flue down and passed out in front of the tree. crap.

**well thats it (for now) hope you liked it and sorry for any spelling you are going to give me constructive critcism please put a comment in there  
now click the button. **

**Wing**


	2. Chapter 2

Wing-Chapter 2 Hay yall sorry I took so long with this chapter. But it's here now!=)

I woke up from a sharp pain running through my arm; someone was stabbing me! I jumped to my feet and yelled,  
"Dude,WHAT are you do-" I broke off suddenly because I realized I had unfurled my wings.  
'Nice one Wing,very smooth.' I thought sarcastically to myself. Not thinking, I jumped into the air. I held my breath so I wouldn't scream from the pain now racing through my arm.I fell back down to Earth, luckily landing on my feet, and holding my arm.I started to panic until the boy grabbed my cut arm, which was now starting to bleed again. I looked into the boys almost black eyes. He had black hair and olive skin, he was wearing a black shirt, a leather jacket, and dark jeans.I could tell he wasn't emo, there was just something there. He had....had.....black WINGS!? I blinked a few times in suprise. 'Did I hurt her,she's bleeding. Why isn't she saying anything? Why am I not saying anything?' he thought. I couldn't say anything from the pain in my arm, but I tried. He slightly tighted his grip on my arm.  
"Who are you?! Why are you here?!" he yelled. I wanted to flinch away, not from the pain but from his harsh tone.  
"I'm Wing," I said as calmly as I could. "I did not know any one lived here, I only needed to stay the night and now the night is over so I will go." He loosened his grip so I turned to leave when the boy grabbed my broken arm so hard I let out a screech of pain and fainted.

When I revived I was on a couch. I sat up and a surge of pain went through my arm. I clenched my teeth,  
closed my eyes and held my arm. When the pain faded, I looked around; no one was in front of me. I turned to my side and jumped because that dude was there, the stabbing one. I put a hand over my heart, which was now beating fast.  
"OK, I understand the stabbing me awake and the yelling, the making me faint part I don't realy get. But scaring me to death?! What good is that gonna do?!"  
He let out a sigh. "I wasn't stabbing you, I was poking you. I didn't mean to make you faint, I don't even know why that happend.  
And I wasn't trying to kill you. We aren't getting off to a very good start, are we?" I chuckled as much as I could but every movement hurt.  
"No we're not." I said, "How 'bout you tell me your name?"  
"Is she awake?" A small voice asked as a little girl appered from a looked about 7 or 8,had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. She was followed by a girl of 14, with brown hair and dirty blond had brown eyes and a suspicious look on her face, a blond hair boy about 14 with blue eyes, a girl with mocha brown skin dark brown hair and brown eyes about 12, a blond hair blue eyed boy probly 11 and a black dog with a rather curly dog jumped onto my lap.  
"Total, off." the youngest girl said. The boy sitting beside me shooed the dog-I mean Total off.  
" Hay! I've got legs! I can walk!" the dog protested "Did that dog just talk or am I going crazy?"I asked completely shocked.  
"You're not going crazy, he does, unforunately, talk." the guy next to me said sourly "Shut up!" the oldest girl snaped at him. He rolled his eyes and got up, muttered somthing,most likely, "whatever," under his breath, and left out the front door.  
"Ignore him." the girl(oldest) said "He's kinda grumpy to-"  
" Everyday!" the youngest jumped in."Hi, I'm angel. That's Max," she said pointing to the oldest girl "Nudge,"  
the middle girl,"Iggy" oldest boy, "and Gazzy." youngest boy. 'Would someone tell me what she looks like?!' Iggy thought 'I hate being blind'  
"Ig, she has brown wavey hair down to her shoulders, brown eyes, and fair 's whearing a red shirt, blue jeans, a thin gray jacket, and brown Converse that have diffrent color laces. She's holding her left arm in her lap and her right is bleading. Now stop whining and go cook." Angel said, she's clealy a mind reader like me.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought it stoped bleading."I apoliged, trying to get off the couch " It's OK. My mom should be home soon, so she can clean you up while Nudge and I clean the couch." as Max said that the door opened.

Well that's it for chapter 2.  
please reviuew. Thanks!=)  
(Press the button)  
Wing 


	3. Chapter 3

**Wing-Ch.3 **

**Hay yall It's Chapter 3=)**

"Hey everybody, where ho- who's this?" A girl about 13 that looked a bit like Max said as she walked in the door followed by a women, Max's mom, both of them caring brown paper bags.  
"This is Ella, my sister and my mom, Dr. Martinez." Max said, as she walked up to them. "and this is... well,  
you haven't told us your name."  
"Oh, sorry. I'm Wing"  
"Hi!" Ella said eager to meet someone new. Max's mom, on the other hand, leaned over to Max and whispered "Dose she know about your...?" Max nodded.  
"She has some." She must have seen me unfurl them when Grumpy startled me awake.  
"Oh! Your bleeding" exclaimed "Don't and I will clean up the couch when you help her."Nudge said, surpprizly happy.  
"OK. Just let me put these on the counter. Ella can you unpack these and put them away?"  
"I'll help her." Iggy offered and the three of them diapered into the hallway.  
"Here sit on this,"Max, who had diapered for a moment, said as she put down a stool.I got up as fast as I can and sat on the stool, holding my broken arm in my lap. Dr. Martinez came over to me and put a large First Aid kit down. She took out a wipe and cleaned off my arm. Next she took out a pair of those tiny pliers things and picked glass out of my arm.  
"What did you do?" she muttered as she worked "Long story."  
"Well we clearly have time." she joked "There's this guy, Shane, that well, hates me for a unknown reason. So last night we where fighting and he stepped on my arm, I think it's broken, and after I stopped screaming, because trust me that hurt, I herd sirens and I had to get out of there so I flue up and broke threw a window with this arm." I said nodding to my arm that Dr. Martinez was working on.  
"Oh you poor thing!" Nudge said, almost done cleaning the couch.  
"It's no big " I said shrugging "Max, could you check her arm to see if it's broken?"  
"Sure," she said walking up to me.  
"It's my left," I told her. She nodded and picked up my arm. I zoomed in on her thoughts. _I don't like being the sower one, but no one else is_ _being cautious around this girl. We don't know whats she's like_. Suddenly another thought entered her head, that wasn't hers. _It's OK Max. I'm trying to get in her head but it's like she has some kind of block up. I can't get through_. She was right I do have a block up, It took me a long time to learn. _Thanks Angel, keep trying_.I left her mind.  
I winced as Max pushed down on my arm.  
"It's definitely broken." she reported "Thanks Max. Does Iggy want to try out his new power?"  
"I'll go ask."  
"Thanks,"her mom said as she moved on to wiping my gash with another wipe.  
"Hun?"I ask "Do you know about powers?"  
"Yes I have three."  
"Well, Iggy got a new one the other day. He can heal almost anything. So since hes new he might be able to heal your arm to something less server so you don't have to where a cast." She expanded as she put a huge Band-Aid on my arm and packed up her kit. Max reappeared with Iggy he walked up to moved his hand lightly over my arm a few times.  
"That's all I can do. It's still fractured."Iggy said stepping back.  
"Good. Than it only needs a splint, I have one in my room."Dr. Martinez said and walked out of the room. I let out a sigh of relief.  
"Thanks Iggy." "No problem." he said and went back into the kitchen. Max's mom came back in, put the splint on my arm and adjusted it.  
"Thank you." I said as I moved my arm.  
"it's no problem."

**That's all for chapter 3. Thanks to Lauren (who edits my stories) and all of you that read, and comment my story and for all of you who care for Wing=)  
**

**Press the button!=)**

**Wing**


	4. Chapter 4

Wing Chapter 4

**Hey ya'll thanks to all the reviewers!=)**

"I'm gonna go find Grumpy." I said and everyone laughed. Nudge and Max were sitting on the newly clean couch. Eveyone else was sitting around it, watching the TV.

"Fine, but take it easy on your arm. Unless you want a cast." Dr. Martenze warned.

"Got it. No jumping off bridges and landing on my left arm." I joked.

"I'm serious." she said sternly, after laughing.

"OK. I'll be careful." I said and left out the front door. When I got to the yard and unfurled my wings. I stood there for a moment, letting the wind ruffle my feathers, then jumped upwards.

"Hey, your flying now." A voice said from below me. I looked down and saw Grumpy sitting on the roof. I flew down and sat beside him.

"I think you could fly this whole time. You just came back down because you like me." he said cockly. _Stop it! She probably has some big mission and no time for guys. Especially get your heart broken!_ He thought.

"NO!" I pushed him. "For your information, A jerk broke my arm last night and, if it weren't for your friends I'd have have cast right now."

"Sure," he said and....Was that a smile? I think he just smiled at me. not. I pushed him again.

"You better tell me your name before I start calling you Grumpy," I warned.

"I'm Fang."

"Fang," I muttered under my breath and stared off into the distance. "So Fang, do you want to know more about me?"

"Sure. Tell me everything."

"I was brought to the Lab, just like you. I don't know what they did to you but they almost killed me, or thats what it felt like. Shocked from a tazer, forced to run mazes with almost nothing to eat day after day. The guy who broke my arm, Shane, was my only friend. When I got this," I lifted my hair off my neck, revealing an "S" in my neck. "He though it was perfect. It became his symbol, and I became his. I asked me to join him. He's plan sounded so simple, so pure, like... like it would help the whole world." I paued and turned to Fang. He was staring at me with his dark eyes. I turned back. "I agreed. That night I used my strength to break the bars on the cages, mine and his, and we left the lab. He started planning right away. We lived in a closed park, we would sit on the swing at night, planning, joking, and laughing. I was falling for him.

"One day, he had a break-through in his plan. He told me told me some people would have to die in order for it to work. I...I told him no. He tried to convince me to stay, telling me that sacrifice is normal, that people would give themselves if we word it right. I told him there was no 'we' anymore, that I wouldn't become a killer. That night, we didn't say up and talk, I flew away." I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"I got my heat broken and lost a friend. I soon decided that I'd never let anyone else get hurt by Shane, I'd stop him. There where many crimes. Robberies, fires, even a mug. I tried to stop them but evey time I got framed. I was soon known as a criminal. I look at one of the tapes that I was caught on and realized why I kept getting caught. The guys weren't there. They where being cloked. Only I can see them. On the tape the alarm went off soon after I came in. Then the sirens sounded, you couldn't hear them on the tape, but I remember them.... So I fled. I caught one of them, once. I had pushed him against the wall and yelled, 'Who are you working for!?' He replied in one word that shocked my system, 'Shane'. I dropped the guy and stood there, frozen, until I heard the sirens that snapped me back. I fled.

"About a week later, I was flying when I saw someone walk into the Rec' Hall. I flew down and followed him in. I walked down a long hallway into a large room with a wooden floor and three windows. I called out for anyone and the last person that I'd ever want to see, answered.

"'Well, well, well. If it isn't Wing?' he had said. I spun around and glared at him. He had a scar running across one of his cold blue eyes. I had given him that scar the last night we saw each other, the night we fought, the night I left. I ran towards him, he crouched down and spun with one leg out, causing me to fall flat on my face. He bent my foot almost putting it flat on the floor beside my head. I kicked him in his face with my free foot, causing him to let go of my foot I got up. Even though I said nothing, I was thinking _'What's wrong with me?! I can take down any other crimanal! What's diffrent about him?!_' We fought for a while until he punched me so hard I fell down. He just walked around me saying, 'Wing if you any sense at all, you would have given up by now!' From where I was I could only see his cold blue eyes.

"I stood up weekly, glared at him and said 'Only fools give up. I'm surprised you haven't.' I ran at him, using all the energy I had left. He kicked his foot out at the last moment, kicking my in my gut and causing me to skid across the floor I just lay there, trying to catch my breath, when I heard a sickening crack and felt surge a pain running through my arm." I shuddered remembering it.

"I screeched and pulled my arm to my chest. I heard Shane laugh at my pain before leaving. I wanted him to come back, and kill me, putting me out of my misery. I knew he was the only reason he would come back is to see me in pain. He wanted it to be this way, he loves it this way. A moment later I heard why he left, the police were coming. I had to get out of there. So I flew up and smashed through a window."

Waves of hot anger were coming off Fang, though his face was calm.

" I flew for a while, then blacked out. I knew I had to get sleep before I crashed into earth. So I fell asleep in your yard. But do you know what the worst part is?" I paused and looked at Fang. He was looking at me, but when I turned back he did too. "That I can't ever forget. Every time I see that scar I....I just...." Still looking forward I let my head fall on Fangs shoulder.  
I realized I had put my block down, I quickly put it back up.

_Great job Wing_, I thought sarcastically, _Now Angel, and who ever she gave it to, knows my life story! Smooth, very smooth._

**OK thats it I'll try to update. Press the button you know you want to!=)**

**Wing**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wing-Chapter 5**

**This chapter was Co-Authored by Lepardheart**

**A/N:Hay yall. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. But Meh's hear now! XD  
I'd like to take a sec to thank everyone who's reviewed. And Lepardheart-Teen Titans Lover for revising all my chapters because I can't spell to save my life. lol Also she helped me out a TON with this ch. I had to rewrite it and redo the whole idea for the story. Without her help, I probably would have deleted Wing. So anyone who likes this story, please go and thank her. This is why it says: 'this chapter Co-authored by Lepardheart' up there. Again THANK YOU!!!!  
**

**Anyway enough stalling. ON WITH THE SHOW- I MEAN BOOK....THINGY.... Aw just forget it.**

**Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes. I don't have Lepardheart to edit this. Her computer is being gay and not working so I only have spell check and w/ me, that doesn't do much. XD  
**

**Disclaimer:I do not own The Flock or Ella or....Well I don't own a lot of things. =( I fail.  
Claimer:I DO own Wing and Shane(Unfortunately). And my left sock! SO DON'T JACK! Especially not the sock. I need that. Don't ask why I don't own my right sock. It's a long story.  
**

* * *

I felt Fangs hand hover by my back, like he was going to comfort me. But it dropped back to the roof.

"Sorry you've gone so through so much." he said, his voice low.

"It's not your fault. I guess it's just something I have to live with. O well." I try to lighten the mood, if only a little but it's a weak try with no results.

"DINNER TIME!!" Some one yells. I stand up and jump off the roof, Fang dose the same.

"I better go. Tell everyone I said thank you though, will you?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Your leaving?" Angel asked, standing in the doorway of the house. I hadn't seen her before.

"Yeah. I don't think you want me staying hear."

She gave me the best, saddest, Bambi you've ever seen in your life.

"How 'bout you stay for dinner." Fang suggests. His voice is unkind. I can easily tell he's doing this for the young blond girl. But why was he acting so.....so different on the roof.

I nod. I can think about Fang later. Maybe. "OK sure. I'll stay for dinner. " I was about to say 'but after that, I'm going' but Angels eyes stopped me. Damn those eyes. I walk inside, following Angel and Fang closing the door behind.

"DINNER!!" I heard Gazzy yell as he ran into the kitchen, followed by everyone else. I was hit by the smell of warm bread-sticks and spaghetti witch caused my stomach to growl furiously.

Everyone sat down, I stay standing.

"Sit." Nudge said, pointing to a seat between her and Angel. I walk over and sit down as she told me to. Wow, I've never been this obedient before in my life. This is....creepy.

I had taken down my mind block so when I look over, I saw Angel smirking.

The food is served and devoured just as fast. I try not to take too much so I'm not full when we're done. But it doesn't bother me.

I look around and decide it's time to speak up. I clear my throat and start.

"I'm sure you all know about my life now, thanks to Angel." I said. Seeing confused looks, I explain "I'm a mind reader too. I can tell when someone's trying to get in my mind and I can put blocks up." Max has that 'I knew it!' look on her face. "Well, I'm sure you don't want me staying hear anymore. So I just wanted to say Thanks and I'll go."

"But.....We want you to stay." Angel said, pulling the Bambi eyes again. Unfortunately, there just as affective as before.

"I'm a _criminal_. You don't want me to stay." I insisted.

"No your not." Nudge speaks up. "I mean sure you've made some mistakes before but we all make mistakes and if we kicked each other out for every little mistake, or even big mistake, we've made, Well then there wouldn't be any more Flock. Unless we meet up again and forgive each other and-" Gazzy clamped a hand over her mouth. I couldn't help but let the smile creep onto my face.

"I think what Nudge meant is we can't judge you by your history, or who you've been. Only what you do while your hear. And we can't get to know you unless you stay hear." Iggy said. "At lest for a bit."

"And sleeping on the floor or trees bleeding half to death can't be very fun." Ella said, half smiling. What she didn't know is that it's happened more than once.

"Plus this will give me a chase to give you a make-over." Nudge said, after Gazzy let got of her mouth.

"Nudge, we want her to _stay_!" Gazzy yelled. Everyone cracked up. Even I chuckled.

"You really want me to stay?" I asked after a bit, not believing what I just heard. I looked around the table and saw half-smiles and nods. "Fine. But as soon as you want me to leave, I will. No questions asked." I said. They agreed.

"So where's Wing gonna sleep?" Nudge asked after all the dishes were done.

"I can sleep on the couch." I offered.

"Well it's not really that com-" Dr. Martinez stared but I cut her off.

"No. It's fine. I'm use to sleeping in trees so I'm good." I said.

"Well...OK." She said, doubtful.

Max and Fang went with me to get my 'bed' set up. I tried to tell that I could do it all by myself but she refused. Lucky Max and Fang offered. Max went to go get blankets, leaving Fang and I in silence.

"Thanks." I told him, not able to stand not doing anything.

"For what?"

"For talking to me outside."

He said nothing.

Max came back in and we made the bed.

After we made the bed, everyone came out and we watched TV. Max, Fang, and I were on the couch-bed-thing. Me in the middle. Angel was in Max's lap, asleep. Gazzy, Ella, and Nudge were on the floor, looking drowsy. Iggy was in the guys room, doing whatever he does and was probably asleep in her room. Fang picked up my wrist and looked at my watch. He had done it a few times before. The first time he did it, I kinda freaked. So did Max. He set my wrist down and got up.

"I'm turning in." He said, stretching. He left the room.

"9:20." I told Max.

"Yeah. Bedtime." She told everyone, picking up the remote and flicked off the TV. She got up and left, everyone else following in line. I got under the blanket and lay there thinking, letting my mind wander.

'Why would Fang be so nice to me outside then.....so different? Could he have been trying to get information out of me? Maybe.... Well, I guess that's normal for guys. Ugh! I hate him. I hate ALL guys!' I thought. I swear I could hear Angel laughing in my head.

'Good Night Angel.' I thought to her.

'Night!' she thought back, happy.

I sighed and went to sleep. Finally in something comfortable and not on the ground.

**

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I know it's a bit of a Mary Sue. Sorry. Suggestions are welcome. please be _completely _honest w/ me. Thanks. 8D  
**

**Click the button. It's lonely. PLEASE!!!!!**

**Also, Check out Differences, my newest story. I only want ONE more review for it and I'll update. Thanks.**

**Liza: Hi!**

**Me: Liza revised meh chapter this time. SAY THANKS!!!!! And remember to say thanks to Lepardheart!!!! DO IT!!!**

**Also, if you read this, please review. **

**And one last thing, Please R&R my other stories too. The Power has none, Differences needs one more before I can update and I'm gonna put up more soon. Hopefully a One Shot music FF for the song Hero by Superchick.  
**

**Clickly Clickly..**

l

l

l

l  
\/


	6. Chapter 6

**Wing~Chapter 6**

**A/N:Hey! I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry. But I'm going to put a new story up soon. It's an avatar fic. Not sure what to call it yet. Look out for it. And also check out Leopardheart-Naomi avatar fict called Zutara. Its great. XD**

**K. So there's a LITTLE bit of a time skip here. Not too much. A week. **

**So...nothing else I can think of so...ON WITH IT!**

"Like this?" Nudge asked me. She twisted my foot to the side.

"Kinda. You have to go farther and do it faster," I told her. She nodded and dropped my foot. I did a roundhouse and she caught it again. She twisted it to the side hard and fast. I almost flipped over which was what the idea is.

"Great!" I told her after she let go. "We can do more after lunch."

She nodded eagerly, smile on her face. We walked in together to help with dinner, passing Fang who had been watching us by on the door-frame.

I had been here for a week. I still felt out of place but things where better. Fang had acted nothing like he was on the roof but I learned to live with it. Nudge and Gazzy had let me teach them a bit of what I know and Angel and I have been working on the mind power thing. Max didn't seem to trust me much more. I don't blame her. Iggy kinda just stayed out of the picture. Part of me wanted to get to know him but I knew to leave him alone. Ella and I had talked a bit. She told me about her school. And I thought _I _had a messed up life. There was _way _too much drama. Just hearing the least of it made me angry. I couldn't imagine living with it five days a week. I would explode.

When I told her this, she laughed and said, "This isn't even the worst of it. I stay out of that stuff."

Even though it wasn't often, I talked to Iggy. Mostly about music. I showed him one band, Senses Fail, that he seemed to like a bit. He showed me some too. It was great that I could get along with everyone. Expect for Fang. He just frustrates me. But yet he's the one I wish I knew. Now I'm starting to sound like one of the stories Ella told me.

We all sat down and dug in. Pizza. Best food ever. I took a bite and had to pull the slice away until the cheese gave-way and fell onto my face. The table erupted in laughter. I smiled, still trying to get the cheese into my mouth. After I manged that, I tried to eat without making a fool of myself. Did. Not. Work. I really didn't expect it to. Lucky a few of my fails no one noticed. Expect for Fang. He laughed but hid it and then pretend not to. Yeah, guys are insanely confusing.

After lunch, I helped clean up with Angel. When there was a knock on the door, I jumped. Angel laughed.

"It wasn't funny," I said, laughing myself. "OK fine. It was. Now go back to cleaning, I got the door. "

I set the plate the had almost crashed to the floor on the counter and went to the door. Upon opening it I found a girl probably around fourteen dressed in jeans and a purple tee. She had long black hair with reddish brown streaks and dark brown eyes. And...cat ears? Yeah, red-brown and black tabby cat ears and...oh yeah, a tail. I ignored it. Probably like those fake vampire teath people are into. When she smiled, I saw she had those too.

_Trying to be a cat? Well I gotta give her props. At least it's different._

"Hey, I'm Izzy," She greeted. I smiled, getting an awesome idea.

"Yeah hey," was the only greeting I gave her before yelling, "HEY, FANG! YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S HERE!" I looked back at the girl.

"I am NOT his girlfriend. I'm his-"

"Shhh. Let me enjoy this. Please."

Fang and the rest of the Flock ran downstairs, hearing my yell. I stepped out of the way of the door. Fang's face was one of confusion until I stepped out of the way. Relief flooded into his face for a second before becoming unreadable again. _Damn. He knows her. She isn't gonna go with it. Oh well. Fun while it lasted._

"She's my _sister," _Fang said pointedly.

"Oh...Maybe I should have listened to her before doing that," I said. Everyone laughed even though I wasn't trying to be funny.

Fang hugged the girl named Izzy. "Hey sis."

"So what's up?" Nudge. "We haven't seen you in forever. Is something wrong? Oh no the lab isn't chasing you again is it? I h-" She stopped seeing the looks everyone was giving her.

"Nothing's wrong Nudge. I just wanted to stop by and say hi," Izzy said with a smile.

"You need a place to crash don't you?" Gazzy said. I stifled a laugh.

"Yeah kinda." She admitted. "I'll be fine if your house is full though." She nodded towards me.

"Oh no, don't let me keep you from staying here. I'd be fine sleeping outside. Or leaving but someone with bambi eyes kept me here," I told her.

Angel smiled, proud.

"No please, we'd love to have you. We'll find somewhere for you to sleep," Dr.M instead. She must do this a lot.

"Where did you sleep last time?" I asked

"On the couch."

"Then you can have the couch and I'll...I'll take the floor."

"Wing, that's o-" Dr.M started but I cut her off.

"Dr.M it's the floor or the tree."

The vet sighed. I didn't want to do this to her after she's been so nice but I'm not going to let her make a fuss over me. Fang's sister can have the couch.

For the rest of the day, I tried to avoid Fang and his sister. It kinda worked. I managed to avoid Fang but his sister caught up with me. I had just finished training when I went inside for water.

"Wing, right?" She asked.

I nodded. I really didn't want to do this.

"I'm Izzy," She introduced herself, holding out her hand.

I ignored it and sipped on the water.

She kept it up. "Got a problem?" The cat girl asked in a tight tone.

"No." I said back at the same tone.

She narrowed her eyes but put her hand down. I could see she wasn't the I-know-there's-good-in-you type. I respected that.

"Why are you here?" She asked, trying to be nice.

"Why do you care?" I asked, pushing it.

"I don't really."

"Good."

We held each other's glares.

"What's with you and Fang? Why do you hate him?"

"I don't. He hates me. And I don't care. Why do you?"

"Look, I'm just trying to get along concerning we're going to be around each other."

"Well, _Izzy, _I don't need this. I don't need friends and I don't need to be here. The only thing that is keeping me here is Angel and this stupid arm," I held up the braced arm. I lowered my voice, seeing Iggy walk by.

She turned to watch him. I caught the smile forming on my face before she turned back and continued, "So, the last thing I need is to become friends with some cat-obsessed freak who's head over heels for Iggy," I sneered.

Izzy slapped me hard across the side of my face. I was too stunned to react and hit her back.

"Listen to me, newbie, I have more status here in this Flock and I'm _not _afraid to fight you," She snapped coldly. The girl turned on her heel and followed after Iggy.

I gritted my teeth, slammed the water down and stormed off to keep from starting a fist fight. I almost ran across the yard.

"Where are you going?" I heard a voice in a tree and snapped my head around to see Fang.

"Why the hell do you care?" I all but yelled and took off into the sky.

I flew for a bit before landing in a tree. I leaned my head back against the tree trunk and closed my eyes. I had calmed down a lot and soon fell asleep.

When I woke up it was starting to get dark out. I sighed and climbed down from the tree. I knew I had missed dinner and was glad I did. The last thing I needed was an awkward meal. I started walking to a place where I could get out easily when I bumped into something. A Fang something.

"Wing. I cam-"

"I know why you're here. Angel was worried so you came to look for me because she bambi-eyed you. I get it."

"No actua-"

"Look Fang, don't start. I'm already pretty confused about you the last thing I need is more confusion. You're nice to me then you act like you pretty much hate me. I don't care if you hate me, it will make things easier. Much easier. I don't care if Angel is the reason you were nice to me when I first came here. I. Do. Not. Care. But I don't need this so I'll make this easy for you. I'm leaving here as soon as this freaking arm heals, maybe even sooner, so how about you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours," I snap.

I forget about finding a good place to take off and do it now, finding my way through branches and flying back home. Alone. When I got back to the house, I snuck in quietly and went straight to the kitchen.

I couldn't make anything so I quietly looked around for something to eat. I found Froot Loops (r in circle thing)and just made myself a bowl. I would have to settle for that. I leaned against the counter and ate. I saw light and knew Fang was coming in. I looked down at the floor and listened to his almost silent footsteps. I heard them stop and look up to see nothing. He was out of my view. I listened, waiting for them to start again but they didn't. I realized my Froot Loops (r in circle thing)where gone. I frowned at the milk before drinking it and putting it in the sink.

I walked to the living room and found a blow up matress set up that I laid on and looked up at the ceiling for a while before eventually falling asleep.


End file.
